Haunted Haunted Haunted
by Tales of the Meiji
Summary: YGO gang has found a strange house which they entered... It is a common theme indeed but I am to add a lot of twist so its not your ordinary haunted house story. Read and Review please! Arigatou! Chapter 2 IN!
1. So it Began

Haunted Haunted Haunted  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Terror Begins  
  
(A/N.: I do not own Yu Gi Oh... If I did I would be swimming in money and would not have to make up my own pointless story. -_- )   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mystery Voice: It began as an ordinary day for all the characters of Yu Gi Oh. They were presently in school, which would mean it was a weekday and if you did not know that you need to rethink everything you ever did.  
  
Y.B: ; Where the heck are my knives?  
  
Ryou: -_- ' I threw them out.  
  
Y.B: O___O OH MY RA!   
  
Seto: *Hitting head lightly against wall* T_T Why am I here? I'm rich as anything.  
  
Yugi: ^_______^ *Fixing deck* ^________^ *One of Yami Bakura's knives stabs him* ^_____^ Oh. Hello there sharp thing peircing my heart and threatening my life... ^______^  
  
Tea: Friendship! ^_____^ *Making paper hearts*  
  
Mystery Voice: When suddenly for some unknown reason the teacher ran in!  
  
Y.B: -_- ' She works here. How in the world is that an unknown reason?  
  
Mystery Voice: -_- '   
  
Teacher: Class we must evacuate the school a fire caused by some unknown villian who wants to see us drown after months on a boat stranded in some forsaken sea! RUN! RUN! RUN CHILDREN!  
  
*Class casually walks out*  
  
Mystery Voice: So they hurried out in fear for their lives.  
  
Y.B: Ra, I am so afraid.  
  
Everyone: -__- ''  
  
Mystery Voice: Now that the group had gotten out of school and Y.B was expelled...  
  
Y.B: ; What? How in the ra did I get expelled?!  
  
Mystery Voice: For setting the school on fire.  
  
Y.B: It wasn't my fault all I did was light the bomb for crying out loud!  
  
Mystery Voice: As they were walking... Oddly together... oO ... The saw a house crawling in darkness and what would soon come to them as regret... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Therefore began to adventure of Haunted through Life and Death!   
  
Seto: *Snort* Looks cheap.  
  
Yami: O_O Something tells me we should go in.   
  
Ryou: ; What?  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Mokuba: Hi Big Brother!   
  
Seto: Hey Mokuba... -_- ... Get back from Yami he is acting freaky again.  
  
Mokuba: O_O Ok... *Bad Memories returning*  
  
Yami: We should go into the house.  
  
Y.B: u_u I agree.  
  
Tristan: ^_____^ I personally think Yami is possessed!   
  
Seto: You think everything is possessed...  
  
Tristan: I do not.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Frog: *Hopping innocently* *Stops and sees Tristan*   
  
Tristan: ...  
  
Frog: Ribit.  
  
Tristan: It's POSSESSED!   
  
*End of Short Meaningless Flashback*  
  
Seto: -_- ''   
  
Yugi: We should go in the house.  
  
Y.B: FINE! LET'S GO! HE'S ACTING LIKE A *BEEEP* BROKEN RECORD!  
  
Everyone: *Stares*  
  
*Crickets*  
  
Yugi: We should go in the house.  
  
Mystery Voice: Therefore they neared it, as the sky grew darkened by night they came to the door. Who would fall to fate to open it.  
  
Joey: o_o Why is it now of all times I appear?  
  
Everyone: *Stares*  
  
Yami: ^^ Hi Joey.  
  
Tristan: ^^ Your lucky Jou you get to open the door!  
  
Joey: ^___^ Ok! O_O Was I brought here to do just that?  
  
Y.B: -_- * Hurry up and do it before I stab you.  
  
Joey: Why not Tristan do it!  
  
Tristan: -_- '' Fine, it's just a door!   
  
Tristan: *Knocks on door*  
  
Door: Boo.  
  
Everyone: O______O   
  
Door: *Takes Tristan's hand off*   
  
Tristan: O_____O   
  
Everyone: O_____O  
  
Y.B: -_- Actually I was hoping they would take all of you.   
  
Seto: -_- So did I.  
  
Door: *Takes all of Tristan*  
  
Tristan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! UGH! ARGH! EEERGH! AAAAAARGH!   
  
Everyone: *Staring* *Bink.Blink*   
  
Tristan: AAAAAAAAARGH! *Dissapears*  
  
Door: Hello again, and welcome to the this pleasant house, with a clear view of the southern skies, not to mention a good reach of the air in the tower... Which has a lovely decor of Victorian times... ^___^ ... Enjoy! *Opens*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Seto: -_- ' Ra. That was meaningless.  
  
Author Notes   
  
Tales of the Meiji: Hello and welcome to Haunted Haunted Haunted.   
  
Random Person: ^^   
  
Tales of the Meiji: -_- Ok... You know what... Call me Katsu and that person is Random.   
  
Random: ^_____^   
  
Katsu: Well we hope you've enjoyed the first ever chapter of Haunted Haunted Haunted and we hope there will be more to come!  
  
Random: ^_____^ ...   
  
Katsu: ; As... You can see Random is not much of a spokesperson.  
  
Random: ;   
  
Katsu: -_- '' Cheap.  
  
Random: -_- *  
  
Katsu: Please review and leave your opinion. Please no flames! 


	2. In Hiding

** Haunted, Haunted, Haunted  
  
Chapter 2  
  
** _In the Door of Darkness  
_  
_(I own not Yu Gi Oh if I did I would have been living in Japan by now)_

* * *

Mystery Voice: From where we left off... Everyone had just stepped into the house...  
  
Seto: -Snort- Still looks cheap. 

-Random door is heard collapsing-  
  
Mystery Voice: -.-  
  
Y.B: -- '' I say we burn the place down.  
  
Ryou: 9.9  
  
-All of the sudden the chandeliers fell to the ground! In the electrical wires that were snapping and crackling was a note-  
  
Everyone: Oo  
  
Yugi: Ooooooo. A note! I WANNA GET IT!  
  
Seto: -- Enjoy.  
  
Yugi: -Takes note without getting electrocuted-  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Y.B: How the Ra did he do that? -Pokes at broken glass and electricity Gets electrocuted-O.O AAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
  
Ryou: I guess it's only the gifted you have it.  
  
Y.B: Gifted? That's inhumane!  
  
Everyone: -Stares-  
  
Y.B: -- Oh I get it. Just because I kill people and happen to enjoy it with force, I am suddenly the inhumane person.  
  
Seto: -- 'No... You're just crazy.  
  
Y.B: -- '' Am not!  
  
-Physco Music Playing behind Y.B-  
  
Y.B: -- '' Fine.  
  
Mokuba: Uh... The letter?  
  
Everyone: ; Yeah. Open it Yugi.  
  
Seto: So if there is a mail bomb in it, we can get rid of the useless...  
  
Everyone:   
  
Ryou: Suddenly I am worried on whose side you're on Seto.  
  
Seto: -- '' I'm on no one's side.  
  
Everyone: -- ''  
  
Yugi opens the letter which reads:  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU FEELING MY EVIL, EVIL WRATH YET? Stay tonight in this haunted, haunted place! Tomorrow – Heehee – Tomorrow – Heehee- You can – Heehee – Heehee leave and we will see what things I have planned. Heehee.''  
  
Seto: Flatly So there is a maniac who for some reason want all of us –  
  
Random Voice: DEAD! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Seto: -- 'Flatly So we need a way out of the eating human door.  
  
Joey: I was thinking we needed to eat... But that's another way to go.  
  
Seto: -- '' What did I do wrong this morning?  
  
Mokuba: For one you fired Bob.  
  
Seto: ; I said something bad, not smart.  
  
Mokuba: Oh. Sorry big brother.  
  
Yami: Who's Bob?  
  
Seto: Some guy who I fired.  
  
Y.B: Where did he go?  
  
Seto: I think to his watery grave...  
  
Everyone: -GAASP-  
  
Seto: -.- He's working for a memorial resting home...  
  
Everyone: oo' Oh.  
  
Tea: So however are we going to survive?!  
  
Joey: And not be laid in a coffin by Bob? I dunno.  
  
Everyone:   
  
Yami: We could hide in my soul chamber!  
  
Everyone: In there?  
  
Y.B: -- You have no idea, how small those rooms are...  
  
Yami: It's a solution! It's safe! Everybody but Yugi will be safe!  
  
Everyone: Considering it  
  
Yugi: 

Tour Guide: Hi I'm Yui! I am your guide for the day... Mwahaha.  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
Yui: Nice day today...  
  
Thunder is heard outside  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
Yui: Let's see shall we discover the upstairs or downstairs?  
  
Yami: I'd say upstairs because if anyone tried killing us we could jump out the window in a plunge of safety!   
  
Everyone:   
  
Yui: Ok! Upstairs it is!  
  
Ryou: I think we want to change our an-  
  
Yui: No, no, no! Once chosen can't be taken back! Mwahaha!  
  
Everyone: Death Glare at Yami  
  
Yami: -- '' Ow.  
  
Evil Voice: Old McDonald had a store E-I-E-I-O... On that farm he had a wrench with a crack, crack here and an argh, argh there everywhere an argh, argh!  
  
Everyone: -Walking upstairs- OO  
  
Y.B: OO I think I want to take that plunge to death now.  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Yui: This house was made in the Victorian Era... It was very well known in England...  
  
Ryou: -- This is Japan.  
  
Yui: -Strictly-Oh well then it was dropped off into Japan in the late 60's!  
  
Ryou: u.u I guess that covers it.  
  
Yui: Now... This story has many tales – Heehee – One was that a guy named Bob lived here.  
  
Seto: Why do I get the feeling it's the same stupid Bob?  
  
Yui: ... Bob worked for someone let's just ... Call him Seto!  
  
Everyone: -- '  
  
Yui: Every morning Bob would make Seto's coffee, not to mention do the other things Seto ordered him to do. Like clean the house, answer the doors, and answer the phones which he once mentioned were approx. 923 phones...  
  
Seto: -- Freak there are only 922 phones.  
  
Everyone: oo ;;  
  
Yui: Bob, one day had had enough! He went on strike! He drove Seto's limo into a tree, he broke up Seto's little bro- sister Mokuba's cookie! So Seto decided to fire Bob! Without even giving him his pay day money!  
  
Everyone: O.O -Gasp-  
  
Seto: -- '' I was nice about it I didn't file a lawsuit.  
  
Mokuba: -Twitch- That cookie was one of a kind...  
  
Yui: So now Bob wants REVENGE!  
  
Y.B: -- So why the Ra are we in this? Here take him we don't need him. -Tries pushing Seto to Yui-   
  
Seto: -.-  
  
Yui: But before 9:00 this morning while Bob was thinking up a plan of revenge... He died of inhaling too much O.  
  
Everyone: O?  
  
Seto: Oxygen.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Seto: Air.  
  
Everyone except Bakura and Joey (Let's just pretend here, people): OH!  
  
Bakura: oo What?  
  
Seto: WHAT YOU'RE BREATHING!  
  
Joey: OO I thought that was H20!  
  
Everyone: --  
  
Bakura: Do not disturb my mastering mind with the modernization of technology and science! IT'S DISTURBING MY PLAN TO RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
Yui: -- '' I have the real question here, what the heck is the plot of this story?  
  
Everyone else: -Shrug-  
  
Seto: That's water you freak who fell asleep in Science class...  
  
Joey: You did too.  
  
Seto: -- No that was in your dream.  
  
Joey: OO OH YEAH! How did you know?  
  
Seto: -- You were sleep-talking.  
  
Joey: oo Oh.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
-Silence-  
  
Joey: So what's Si? Isn't it Carbon?  
  
Seto: ;That's Silicon. Si is silicon.  
  
Joey: Oh. I guess I need to stay awake more often in science class, huh?  
  
-Crystal Kitty comes from no where-  
  
Crystal: I'LL POKE YOU EVERY TIME YOU FALL ASLEEP! TEEHEETEEHEEE! BWAHAHAHAAHAHA! HOOHOOHOO! BING ZING BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!  
  
Everyone: --  
  
Ryou: Attack of the Crystal.  
  
Yui: As Bob died, a new evil rose... Who also was in dislike of all of you.  
  
Tea: Our principle?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Yugi: As if.  
  
Yui: Maybe... Maaaaaybe noooooot.  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Finally upstairs-  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Yugi: What a long way up.  
  
Yami: X.X Too long.  
  
Yugi: -- You flew up here.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah.  
  
Yui: BOO! Disappears  
  
Everyone: Creepy. ..  
  
-Howls are heard-  
  
Ryou: oo  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
Y.B: Meep!  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
Tea: -Drops dead-  
  
-Physco Music-  
  
Everyone: But how?! ..  
  
Joey: LOOK A KNIFE!  
  
-Tea had been hit in the throat with a knife with engravings in the blade-  
  
Mokuba: -GASP-  
  
-Everyone gathered around Tea, to see the engraving, heck with the a dead friend-  
  
Ryou: It reads... You have been hit by a knife...  
  
Everyone: --  
  
Ryou: It then says... Signed Yami Bakura... -- ''  
  
Everyone: ........ Bakura.  
  
Y.B: oo Oops - Must have slipped.  
  
Everyone: --  
  
-Howls are heard-  
  
Joey: -Throws Tea's body over the staircase- HERE WOLVES HAVE HER! DON'T EAT US!  
  
-Random Scream is heard down below-Everyone: -GASP-  
  
Seto: -- '' That's getting annoying.  
  
Yugi: What was that?  
  
Joey: Who cares!  
  
Everyone: -Shrugs it off-  
  
-More howling is heard, as well as growling, and cackling-  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
Joey: Its Crystal isn't it!?  
  
Mokuba: Can we hide in your chamber Yami?  
  
Yami: Sure! Hop in!  
  
**_POOF!   
  
_**Yugi: Guys?  
  
-Inside Yami's Chamber-  
  
Ryou: Nice place Yami.  
  
Yami: ... THANK YOU!

Ryou: -.- I'm not deaf, I hear you.

Yami: OH... Oh... -.-  
  
Seto: -Snort- Cheap piece of junk.  
  
Yami: TT  
  
Y.B: -- Can anyone else not breathe?  
  
Everyone: Aye!  
  
Y.B: Told you it was small! Anyone claustrophobic?  
  
Someone in the group: AYE!  
  
Seto: SAY your NAME!  
  
Person: Err... BOB?  
  
Seto: -.- Ok... So we know the person isn't very bright. Yami? Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi... Possibly the wall? Or even the door?  
  
Y.B: -- Want to know the sad part of this? There are only six people in this room...  
  
Mokuba: OH LOOK! AN OPENING!  
  
Everyone: YAY! Runs out of room to soul chamber hallway  
  
Everyone: oo -Lost-  
  
Voice: HAHA!  
  
Everyone: oo  
  
-Outside-  
  
Yugi: OO G-Guys... You can come out of there any minute now... Heh... TT  
  
-Howling heard. Yugi is sitting near the broken window in a corner staring into the moon.-  
  
Yugi: TT Oh Ra. Just 5 more hours... TT ... -Poked by something- OO  
  
Wolf: Pokes at Yugi again who has... Died from shock?  
  
Yugi: OO  
  
Wolf: Growl -Poke. Poke Poke Pushes Yugi out window.-  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Everyone: -Sitting in hall-  
  
Ryou: I told someone to get a flashlight but no.  
  
Y.B: RA! I forgot ok? I had a meeting?  
  
Ryou: With whom? Mr. Snuffles? Your teddy bear!  
  
Y.B: -Throws rock at Ryou-  
  
Ryou: X.O Ow.  
  
Everyone: -Turns to Y.B-  
  
Seto: Teddy Bear?  
  
Joey: There has to be a catch.  
  
Mokuba: -- Probably filled with bombs.  
  
Everyone: -- '' You're right.  
  
Y.B: PHEW!  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Katsu: Hello!  
  
Random: HI! I'M Random!  
  
Katsu: -- Finally.  
  
Random:   
  
Katsu: Hope you enjoyed that chapter.  
  
Random: I dunno.  
  
Katsu: Not you.  
  
Random: uu You don't have to get mad at me.  
  
Katsu: ¬¬ Freak.  
  
Random: Am not!  
  
Katsu: Your name is Random!  
  
Random: TT Not my fault.  
  
Katsu: Well... Give ideas if you would like. Please review.  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Arigatou!  
  
Katsu: Also, we would like to reveal ourselves in a few chapters, Random and I, at least.  
  
Kenshin: GUESS WHO IT IS! GUESS! JUST GUESS!  
  
Random: We have 1 more day of school. Then it's over. All over, OVER! DONE WITH! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! I MEAN I THINK WE'LL HAVE A PARTY WITH OUR OTHER STORY! WAHOOOOOOOOOOO! WE DEDICATED A CHAPTER FOR THE BEGINNING OF SCHOOL WE SHOULD –  
  
Katsu: Make one for the ending of school!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
Kurama:   
  
Katsu: Right now we are having finals, and we are studying.  
  
Random: Reading magazine Sees reviewers and readers staring OO Um... Takes out text book ... So we conclude that every action has an equal and opposite reaction and... Erm... Force equals Mass times acceleration.  
  
Katsu: -- '' No really we're studying.  
  
Text books, old piles of quizzes, tests, study guides surrounding us  
  
Random and Katsu: -- '' We are.  
  
So guess who we are, and ... -- ... Just guess.


End file.
